


【布袋哥/猎人】无灯之梦

by fluorine



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorine/pseuds/fluorine





	【布袋哥/猎人】无灯之梦

预警：这个小猎人，非常，非常，  
怂。

 

为什么又是这个样子，猎人趴在地上艰难的咳嗽，头部遭到重击后眼前的世界晃成一片雪花，他半睁着眼皮，绑架者精壮而苍白的小腿踏进他模糊的视野里，然后是一只配得上它高大体格的手，这只手随便一圈就攥住猎人的脖子把他举到空中，离地的脚尖无助地蹬踹着，这具纤细漂亮的身体最后挣扎的力气还不如一只被捏住的虫子。绑架者放任他在手里徒劳地扭动，不紧不慢地收紧手指，指间爆发出阵阵骨头断裂的脆响，大量的血从颈骨扎穿的皮肤里喷涌出来，哗啦啦落到地面上。猎人的头歪斜着垂向一边，身体不动了，像个软乎乎的布袋子一样在空中晃荡。  
在他的意识彻底归入黑暗前，他看到绑架者漠然地松开举在空中的手，让自己的尸体啪嗒一下摔落下来，断了的头和别在一起的四肢让地上的这摊小东西看起来像个傻兮兮的布娃娃。  
但傻兮兮的布娃娃是死掉的幸运布娃娃，毕竟猎人不会真的死去，在找到回家的灯前他只会一次次在这个不知道属于哪里的无光的牢房里复活。  
**  
在他没被杀死，剩了口气苟延残喘的那几次里，他想从地上爬起来，但绑架者踩上他的背，让他只能伏在地上，被沉重的压迫碾得喘不过气，接着手里的锯肉刀和手枪都被屋子里第二个绑架者拿走了。没了武器的猎人不是猎人，只是个任人宰割的小猎物，因此踩着他的人松了脚，蹲下来缓缓抚摸起抖个不停的小猎物全身。猎人感到那双手大概比自己的腰都宽，长长的手指慢条斯理地在他的躯干上摸着玩，好像尤其喜欢肚子上柔软的区域，在那里来来回回捏了好几次，接着又向上挠了挠他的下巴。在这种玩弄下他不由自主地产生了一种无处可逃的绝望，不知道它会不会下一秒就把自己的某个部位捏成肉泥的恐惧让他浑身发软，贴着地面的嘴唇间泄出哆嗦的气音。枯瘦的手最终探进他长长的风衣下摆里，找到了被腰带系着的裤腰，开始粗鲁地撕扯边沿的布料。猎人脸朝下趴着，在腰部的皮肤被不恰当的手法解不下来的裤子摩擦的生疼时，红着眼睛、缓慢而主动的把手伸到身下，解开了皮带上的铁扣，随着绑架者顺利地一把褪下他裤子后双腿暴露在空气里的冰凉触感发出一声抽泣。  
他感到绑架者似乎被他意外的顺从取悦了，因为分开他双腿的手不像之前那几次快要把腿骨捏碎，可是他自己却因为这婊子一样的默许而羞耻的想哭。不仅没有反抗到底，还在怪物面前自己脱了裤子，把不知羞耻的穴露出来主动让对方强暴自己，为什么会变成这种懦弱的样子啊，我不想被它们操的。猎人的内心被强烈的自责折磨着，而身后的怪物已经把他摆成了一个方便插入的跪姿，雪白的屁股高高地翘着，私处的入口正好对着怪物的胯下。  
腿间柔软的肉缝被滚烫的东西抵住了，小猎人认命地呜咽着，感到那根又硬又粗的怪物的阴茎从缩在花褶里的娇嫩孔穴中挤进一个头，马上用力地向里推进，把细窄的穴撑成一个张大的弧口。涨开的尖锐疼痛和肉棒杵进身体里的冲击力让猎人本能地往前躲，但绑架者抓住他的腰把他的身体毫不怜惜地往自己的阴茎上送，像握一个肉套子一样把手里这个娇小的猎物强行套在勃起的欲望上。猎人张了张嘴，想发出哭泣和大叫，想让自己没那么难过，但拿走了他武器的家伙来到他面前，掐着他的脸，长长的手指直接伸进他嘴里掏了一圈，似乎对上面这个湿润的洞也很满意的样子，便坐在地上，把小家伙的脸埋进自己的两腿间，阴茎顺势滑进找寻到的温暖巢穴。里面湿漉漉的舌头很快乖巧地裹上了侵入的异物，深处的喉肉也用一收一收的蠕动吸吮着顶端的龟头，一副非常温顺的样子。  
无论是嘴巴还是下面的雌穴都不是为了接纳这种巨物而存在的，但可怜的猎人早已不是第一次被过于粗大的阴茎使用了。不久之前，在这里更深处的牢房，同样是两个这样高大的、披着斗篷的怪物，它们转过身的那一刻猎人从屋子里连滚带爬地逃走，在回去的门被堵住的时候慌不择路地转身，去找刚才发现的屋子的侧门，但最终他被按在这扇打不开的门上残暴地侵犯了一顿，绑架犯还拽着他的脖子把已经完全动不了的他拖回原本的屋子里，在屋里那张坚固的桌子上他又被折磨了不知道多久，肚子里仿佛要被捅出一个永远恢复不了的阴茎形状的空腔了，最后还是严重的失血把他送回冰冷的黑暗里。  
还有亚楠，让他认识到这彻彻底底是一场噩梦的亚楠，虽然多数毛绒绒的兽人与他体型相仿，但它们喜欢一拥而上……亚楠人很少用到他的嘴，似乎只认准下面能盛满精液的腥臊的雌穴，虽然有时没有理智的它们会试图同时操三根进去，但好处是起码他可以丢脸地肆意尖叫，不必花力气去控制自己的嘴不要咬到什么东西，而他本来就疼得没什么力气了。  
事后他可能会迷茫并更加自责地想自己为什么要害怕咬疼怪物的阴茎，但他现在没有功夫考虑这些了。猎人的嘴被占的满满的，吞咽食物的地方被撑成手腕那么粗的洞并不比用下面那张嘴更轻松一点。肉棒在唾液的润滑下严丝合缝地堵着喉咙的腔肉，猎人只能拼命的张大嘴巴试图汲取一点点稀薄的空气，窒息和呕吐感让他狼狈地翻着白眼，眼泪和口水淌了一下巴，把绑架者露在外面的根部和囊袋都打湿了。  
绑架者在大半根阴茎都被努力吃下去的时候开始按着猎人的后脑上上下下，阴茎在嘴里搅动出咕噗咕噗的水声和断断续续的难耐的呛咳。身后的侵犯还刚起了个头，因为猎人真的太小了，粗大的肉棒每捅进去一点都会受到哭着绞紧的肉壁的阻力，绑架者就抽出来一小截后再用力地撞进去，让猎人随着冲撞的动作发出一声声闷闷的哀嚎，不过阴茎可以顺利地一点点操进肉穴深处最滚烫而柔嫩的宫口了。  
猎人跪在地面上的膝盖因为下半身连绵的剧痛而支撑不住地发抖，他感觉自己的肚子已经快被捅坏了，整个腹腔都被死死地钉在阴茎上。穴口到宫颈的长度根本容纳不了这么大的东西，被撑满到近乎撕裂的肉壁无比清晰的用疼痛在他脑子里勾勒出巨茎上每一道沟壑和起伏，他无意识地箍了一下自己的阴道，疼得又掉了一连串的眼泪。  
我什么时候可以死，体内肆虐却不甚满足的阴茎对准深处开始了越来越猛烈的冲撞时，猎人绝望地向虚空乞求。怪物似乎是想要他完全吞下自己的尺寸，圆钝的龟头一下接一下地大力戳探着闭塞的娇嫩宫颈，想用暴力打开这个通往内腔的密道。猎人在破碎的抽泣间吐出求饶的话语，已经意识不到侵犯他的是两个听不懂话的怪物，只是含糊不清地重复着求求你、太深了、求你停下来这样的短句。  
赤裸的大腿渐渐被一股一股的温暖液体浸透，也许怪物已经进去了，猎人虚弱的想，他的嘴巴从酸疼变成麻木，软绵绵的了无力气的腰被攥着，被前后套弄，下身的剧痛模糊成一片，仿佛所有的脏器都脱离了原本的位置，变成裹着无限抽插的肉棒蠕动的烂乎乎的肉了。他上面下面都被进去的那么深，可能已经被彻底打通、操穿了吧，等他被操坏掉，再也没法紧紧地吸吮绑架者的性器，他就会被随手丢掉，由狗群或者别的什么恶心的怪物分食。  
……然后继续在牢房醒来……  
根本不是个猎人了，他想，这样子的他只能被称为娼妓娃娃吧，下次他干脆不反抗了好不好，也许这个还算像人的怪物会温柔地使用他……  
绑架者无声地释放在他体内，他被突然灌进身体里的粘稠精液烫得不停抽搐。这些液体顺着操破的膈膜和组织的间隙流动，流遍了整个躯体，而他在痉挛一样的颤动里抽丝剥茧地感到一丝血疗一样的安宁。

 

-End-


End file.
